


Hangover

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: Zeroverse [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D/s, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Slash, zeroverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik made a promise and Altair wants him to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

“You're drunk.”

 

Altair blinked up at him, confused and eyes blown wide, dilated and he wavered a little when he changed his weight from one foot to the other. “Maybe”, he smirked eventually and leaned with one arm against the door to Malik's apartment. “So did you mean it?”

 

Malik sighed heavily, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he eyed Altair skeptical, eyes roaming all over Altair's body. “Mean what?”

 

Altair's lips broke into a grin and he pulled out his cell and opened his last messages, holding them up for Malik to read. “I wrote I'm drunk and you said you'd take advantage of that if I were here. So... here I am”, Altair smirked, waving his phone in front of Malik's face until he grabbed his wrist and put it back down.

 

“You came all the way here because I wrote you that? And what did Rauf say? Did you just leave him there all by himself?”

 

“Nah”, Altair made a wide waving motion and almost lost his balance, “Rauf is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides when I left he wasn't alone. He's in good company, believe me”, Altair told him and pushed weakly against Malik's chest. “Now, will you let me inside already?”

 

Malik snorted. “Tch, no. Look at you, you smell like an Irish pub.”

 

“Mmmh, look at me?” Altair's eyes went down his body, his hands following and stroking down his stomach. “I think I look rather hot.”

 

“You look rather drunk.”

 

“So what? You said you would, now keep your promises”, Altair slurred at him and leaned forward, poking Malik in his chest. “And Kadar's not here, you've told me so”, he added like a stubborn child and leaned back again, unzipping his jacket and pulling his shirt out of his pants. “I'm horny, now fuck me.” Clearly Altair had lost his filter somewhere, the words spilling over his lips like a little spring.

 

Malik though wasn't very much impressed of Altair starting to strip right in the middle of his hall. He was rather amused. “Alright”, he sighed as Altair had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his shoulders. He beckoned at him with one finger as he turned around walking back in his apartment so Altair would follow. “Let's see if we can bring back some sense into this little boy.”


End file.
